


Pelvic girdle thy loins

by ReaWrite



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Ecto-Penis, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Smut, Souls, Tentacles, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaWrite/pseuds/ReaWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of late, she was becoming increasingly convinced that his bossiness was less a trait of dominance, and more one of his trademark laziness. In one session Sans could order her to get down on her knees and suck him off, crawl up to sit on his face, then take him in and ride him and before she knew it they would have wasted the entire afternoon rutting, all without him having to expend the energy it took to sit up.</p>
<p>She didn't know if she was more impressed or annoyed with his ingenuity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pelvic girdle thy loins

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the very first self-insert fic I started way back in December, when Crawlingsins first dragged me into this skelefucking hell. How time flies!

It was easy to quickly discover that Sans could be surprisingly bossy in bed. He took initiative with words, ranging anywhere from ‘on your knees,’ to ‘now cum for me,’ to ‘shh.’ While she was positive he got his kicks from watching her get all riled up and flustered from the crude language, she did have to admit some appreciation for his guidance when they first started out. He practically had her fine tuned to his voice now, and she would more often than not find herself bending over backwards--sometimes literally--to appease whatever he’d instructed her to do next in that deep purr.

But as of late, she was becoming increasingly convinced that his bossiness was less a trait of dominance, and more one of his trademark laziness. In one session Sans could order her to get down on her knees and suck him off, crawl up to sit on his face, then take him in and ride him and before she knew it they would have wasted the entire afternoon rutting, all without him having to expend the energy it took to sit up.

She didn't know if she was more impressed or annoyed with his ingenuity.

It wasn’t like she really had anything to complain about; despite everything, she did still enjoy the effect Sans’ voice had on her. The sex was great. But sometimes she had to wonder, if he was ever driven to not only take vocal initiative but also physical, just how far he would go. What he would do with her. _To_ her.

Such an opportunity arose the next time she passed by him casually beating off on the couch in the living room--which was actually not the first time such a situation occurred. Being human, she couldn't tell if monsters were just naturally more shameless or if Sans was a special case, but she tended to go with the latter. They could be having a perfectly decent conversation while she scrolled through social media on her phone and the next time she would glance to him, he’d be nonchalantly working on a half-erect blue cock already out in the open without any preamble. She could still remember how amused he was the first time he surprised her and she had flailed her limbs out so violently that she ended up flinging her mobile into the wall and broke it. (He did end up paying for a new one. Supposedly. If giving an IOU to the electronic store counted as such.)

Nowadays it was easier to keep her composure whenever he pulled something like that. Sometimes she would eventually be asked to join in his little one-skeleton show, and other times he’d simply continue on his own, because apparently when he felt the urge he had little incentive to ignore it or at least retreat to his room first. Yeah, it was probably definitely more of a Sans thing than a universal monster thing.

So when she passed by from behind the couch and caught a glimpse of his jointed hand languidly stroking himself, she actually found herself completely unfazed at that point. Just another Tuesday in ye olde House of Boner. She continued on and made her way to the kitchen, breathing a sigh of relief when she opened the fridge to find some of her favorite sodas still safe from thievery. After grabbing one and popping the cap, she heard his voice from the other side of the room interrupt her first swig.

“hey.”

Said voice was already gruff and deep from arousal. She found herself swallowing thickly, turning to glance in the living room only to find he was already looking at her. The magic in his left eye burned a slow simmer, lowering to half-lids when he caught her attention, and his sharp teeth began working into a grin.

“come here.”

Her ability to remain unfazed turned out to be short-lived.

Like a puppet being tugged by its strings, she drew away from the kitchen area, leaving her drink forgotten on the countertop as she crossed over the threshold to the living room. His hand dragged slowly over his exposed cock, the base hidden beneath where he had it slipped out of his shorts. It was an inhuman organ, colored a bright blue and decorated with studs and ridges along the length of it. With magic, Sans could make it conjure all sorts of forms, having no real defined anatomy--the one he masturbated now was his preferred shape. The thick vein on its underside twitched and expanded, his tip leaking a small droplet of pre. She felt her mouth water at the sight, like some sick version of a Pavlovian dog.

She could quickly close their distance and bend down to take him in her mouth, and she knew it would be amazing and satisfying. But she kept herself grounded, her gaze drawn to the crude activity in his lap.

When she didn’t move or speak for a few moments, Sans lifted the ridge above his eye socket like a human would do with their brow. “what’s up? it won’t bite.” He gave an amused chuckle, and added, “well, not unless i make it so it can.”

Cringing, she tried ignoring that particular mental image. Now that she had the chance to ask, she might as well go for it. “I was just wondering something.”

Sans slowed in his movement, reclining back against the couch. “yeah? you got my attention.”

“What would you do if I don’t come any closer?”

He appeared to think about it for a moment, then shrugged and resumed his stroking. “hey, if you’re not in the mood, then you’re not in the mood. don’t worry about it.”

Well, at least she could trust him to be considerate. But it wasn’t the answer she was looking for. “No, I mean… what would you do if I _was_ in the mood, but I just stood here and didn’t move any closer?”

He simply looked at her for a beat. “kid, you’re gonna have to be a little more articulate with me.”

She worried her bottom lip. Maybe she should have gone over the words in her head before jumping in and then just beating around the bush. Sighing, she attempted to string her thoughts together more coherently. Instead it all began to blurt out in one quick breath. “Okay. I guess I feel like most of the time when we fuck it’s just you telling me what to do, and me obeying.”

He grinned at her wryly, the tips of his sharp canines running over his tongue. “thought ya liked that.”

The flush blemished her cheeks before she could try to mentally block it. “I-I do. A lot. But I’m starting to wonder if the reason I end up doing all the work is because you just can’t be bothered.”

“huh. i have no idea what about me would ever give ya that impression,” he said, playfully feigning offense.

She smiled. “A real enigma.” Taking a deep breath, she continued. “So I guess what I’m saying is, if you ever felt like putting in the effort sometime, take the lead physically, a little…”

Sans was quiet, having ceased his touching and draping his arms over the back of the couch (without tucking himself back in) as he leaned back. He appeared to consider his words before speaking. The blue magic remained in his eye, though dimmed down from lack of activity as he met her own. “who knows, maybe i really am that lazy. though i wouldn’t be if i thought you weren’t gettin’ off enough. guess i figured if ya were, then i didn’t need to.”

The clarification was reassuring, at least. He wasn’t _primarily_ dragging his coccyx around because he didn’t feel like putting in the effort. And it made sense; if she seemed satisfied, why change the routine?

“Yeah, I get it.” She shrugged. “Just thought it would be… kinda hot. If you started being a little more assertive and, I dunno, rough it up a bit. Take charge and seize the control.” She abruptly bit her tongue upon realizing she was probably getting a little too into her own musings, and quickly amended: “But hey--no pressure you know? If that kind of thing isn’t in you, then it’s not in you. Just uh, wanted to throw it out there.” She scratched the back of her neck, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Through her rambling, Sans had closed his eyes and released a low amused sound. “heh. believe me, kid, i’ve got it in me.” Though the flame was hidden beneath his lids, she could see his cock twitch once or twice as he seemed to let their conversation sink in. “and i could do with having a little more control in my life.”

There was something unsaid hidden beneath those words. But she didn’t press. Instead, she felt herself shiver when he slowly opened his eyes to gaze at her, the magic much more potent than it was several minutes ago, with flame-like blue and yellow tendrils licking at every corner of his socket.

“all right, then.”

His tongue reappeared, lolling over the side of his jaw and drooling an alien substance that passed for saliva. From its place draped across the back of the couch, she saw faint traces of magic outline his left hand out of the corner of her eye, before he brought it forward and held it out in front of him.

“here we go.”

With a swift flick of his wrist, Sans had her strongly jerked forward, causing her to stumble and nearly fall into his lap. Her breath caught in her throat; while he tended to use his powers for manipulating his own body for sex, never had he used his magic directly on _her_ before. Even just the one action left her thrumming in anticipation of what else he would do.

Realizing she practically fell face to face with his cock, she flushed. Then she was suddenly being pulled up by his grip on her arms.

“straddle me.”

She couldn’t mask her disappointment. “Wait, what?”

Sans raised a brow, stilling. “what, gettin’ cold feet now?” Then the other brow joined as he grinned teasingly and winked. “need some socks?”

It took a lot of effort to swallow down the groan at that bad joke. “Not that, it’s just… me, on top? Again?” She squirmed in her place as the skeleton monster resumed positioning her to his liking, arranging her legs spread and hugging his hips while the underside of his erection brushed the front of her shorts. She placed her hands on his shoulders. “Something tells me that’s not very dominant of you.”

Sans’ eyes darkened as he traced her figure with jointed hands. He felt over the curves of her waist, the inside of her thighs, and his infamous grin only grew all the wider. “so you don’t believe i can be in control in this position?”

He reclined back and draped his arms across the back of the couch again, his left hand still glowing a dim blue. A finger twitched, and she squeaked in alarm as she felt a sensation that could only be described as something like _snakes_ slithering over her. She saw them after she felt them--solid tendrils of bright blue magic quickly sliding over her skin, locking her in place before she had the chance to scramble away in panic. Then in a blink of an eye they swiped away her hands from his shoulders and pulled her arms crossed behind her back, wrapping around her wrists like rope before she could even gasp in shock.

It took a moment of futile struggle before everything caught up to her. Once she remembered just what they were discussing, the frantic beat of her heart changed from surprise… to excitement. He was already using much more magic than ever before. She didn’t know what to expect when she first made the suggestion, but she had a feeling she was in for much more than she could have imagined.

Sans appeared satisfied with his work, eyeing her up and down like a connoisseur to a piece of art. Then he met her gaze, the look in his flame alone enough to make her squirm.

“why don’t we put that to the test?”

She opened and closed her palms in their restraints, already feeling those words unnecessary. Every limb was clutched so tightly by his magic to the point of immobility, her thighs spread and chest pushing out. Never had she felt so utterly vulnerable to his whims; Sans had already made his point quite clear enough now.

Instead of answering, however, she quickly found herself more preoccupied with biting her lip as even more of the tentacle-like appendages began stroking and groping at her, slipping underneath her clothing as she tried--and failed--to arch. She felt them wrap around her middle and squeeze tightly, forcing breath out in a heated pant. As they felt around her breasts and sides, she wondered for a moment if Sans could actually feel sensation with them, in a similar fashion to his tongue and dick.

That question was almost immediately answered when one of the things managed to wriggle inside her tight denim shorts. She threw her head back on a soft cry and tried bucking her hips, and caught the way Sans quietly hissed between his teeth as he smirked in amusement and languidly rolled his own hips forward.

“jeez, kid. i wasn’t sure how you’d feel about this at first but you’re already this fuckin’ _wet_.”

She could hardly believe it, herself. The most she figured would happen would maybe be Sans holding her down with his large body while fucking her, and she’d been plenty turned on by that mental image alone. But now that she was currently experiencing the odd texture of his magic appendages massaging her nipples and between her legs, she could only berate herself for not asking him to do this sooner.

Despite knowing full well she couldn’t move, her thighs instinctively tried to clamp shut over the tentacle, her muscles quaking. There was little else for her to do but simply take it, and small noises began to peal from her lips as he worked her.

Sans laughed, a deep and satisfied sound. “that doin’ it for ya, doll? though… i hope you’re not thinkin’ i’m about to just let you cum this soon, now.”

A full body tremble wracked through her. A part of her did hope for it, as a matter of fact--she’d begun to silently beg for him to just insert his magic inside of her already--but within the next moment he had withdrawn from between her legs, forcing a frustrated whine from her throat.

“Sans…”

“let’s review over our little experiment first, shall we,” he murmured as he reached out one hand to her shorts and flicked the button undone at the top. The cool surface of his bones brushed just below her belly button from where the tentacles rode her shirt up.

“your hypothesis was that i couldn’t take dominance from the bottom.”

Slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly, he began to pull down the zipper, the air so tense she could feel the pop of every metal tooth as they separated.

“but, based on my observations…”

She watched his hand with rapt attention, eyes wide and silently urging, _pleading_ , pushing her hips the minuscule amount she could manage as he dipped his fingers and teasingly stroked just above her mound.

“… well, you tell me.” His hand paused, and she looked up to see his burning gaze intense upon her own.

“ya still think you’re the one in charge here?”

Her lips quivered, before she dryly licked them and found her voice, now rendered meek and breathless. She couldn’t lie; she rather felt embarrassed for doubting him in the first place now. “N… no.”

“still think ya got _control_?” He delved lower, past her clit and folds.

“No…!” She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a bead of sweat trail down her temple.

Suddenly he grasped her chin in his free hand, wrenching her forward until their foreheads pressed against each other. His voice could only be described as a rough snarl. “ _look at me_.”

She couldn’t look away even if she tried. The inferno of his eye held her in place just as effectively as the blue tendrils, commanding in such a way that seemed to touch the farthest reaches of her very being. Her little pink tongue lolled as she gasped and panted helplessly, begging him with half-lidded eyes. It almost startled her just how into this she was.

He circled her opening with his index finger and she swiveled her hips for more, feeling him spread the thin film of wetness over her slit. Releasing a quiet laugh, he pushed two fingers into her mouth, purring in approval when she immediately closed her lips and began to suck on them desperately, without breaking her gaze from his for a single moment. His cock nearly jumped at the action, having gone on far too long without direct stimulation. But instead of pulling her shorts and panties to the side and shoving himself in like she hoped, Sans removed his hand from below completely.

She could have almost sobbed.

Tracing up her figure and cupping a breast, Sans chuckled at the expression she threw him. “oh, kid, you are makin’ this far too enjoyable for me.”

Glaring, she bit down on the phalanges running over her tongue before mumbling petulantly around the intrusions. “Wish I could say the same.”

Sans arched a brow at that, slipping his fingers from her lips. “that so? if this isn’t doin’ it for ya then just say the word, and we’ll drop it.”

She blinked at the sudden check-in and hesitated… before shaking her head meekly. While it was true she wasn’t used to quite this much teasing and denial, something about it really got to her. Yeah, it was ridiculously hot, but there was also the fact that some part of her was not only curious about Sans and what he could dish out, but also how much _she_ could handle. It was an opportunity to learn more about the skeleton monster as well as herself.

His smile curled across his face. “heh… i see how it is.”

Tilting her face to the side with his grip on her chin, he lazily dragged his large blue tongue down the curve of her jaw. “if ya ever do get serious about stopping… then just say ‘red.’”

His breath was warm on her neck. She shivered. “Like a stop sign?”

“you got it, kiddo.” Curling the digits of the hand palming her chest, the skeleton monster nipped at her ear. “remember that if ya get tired of my torment.”

With that little intermission out of the way, Sans made a path down her neck with his teeth while tugging up the hem of her shirt. She’d foregone a bra that day, having no plans of leaving the house, so her breasts spilled out as he tucked the clothing over her collarbone. With her arms still locked behind her back, her chest jutted out, leaving him free to sample her as he pleased.

She moaned as he cupped and fondled her with both hands. Eyelashes fluttering, her head lolled back as she let herself drown in the attentions, desperate to make up for the near painful ache down below. She didn’t see the way his magic gave a strong pulse in the blue flame, didn’t notice the subtle change in movements--but it was impossible to ignore the indescribable sensation she felt next.

It was as if he phased through physical being, wrapping around her in an insubstantial hold. He reached deep into her, brushing against her in a way that disregarded her solid body and resonated with her _self_ at its core. He stroked her with careful fingers and tongue, caressing the contours of her very soul.

She’d forgotten to breathe during the strange act, so lost in rapture she was. She felt quite lost to all sense of reality, in fact, only coming back down some moments later when she heard loud moans, drawn out in ecstasy. She then realized it was _her_ making those vulgar noises, and felt the ache of her muscles as she slumped against the large form holding her close. The tentacles had released her; she felt like she must have thrashed and writhed during whatever it was he’d just done.

“easy, there,” he murmured, rubbing a hand up and down her back. “guess that was a little more intense than i expected.” Pulling back just enough to glance down at her and brush a lock of hair from her face, he chuckled. “you still with me, ‘sweetheart’?”

Upon hearing the pet name, only then did she finally understand just what had happened to her. She blinked blearily up at him, awed into speechlessness. There were no words that could describe the experience. For the moment she could only agree with Sans--’intense.’

It took her a minute to find her voice again. “Y-yeah, that was… holy shit.”

Sans certainly seemed pleased with her reaction, judging by the sharp angle of his grin. “you're not already done for the night yet, are ya?”

“No, no, I just… not anything like that again, for a while.”

“gotcha.”

He allowed her a few more moments to catch her breath, his skeletal hand oddly soothing as it traced up and down her back. Her heart still pounded wildly in her chest, her skin tingling in the aftermath of… whatever that would be called. It was certainly pleasurable, yes, but she found it difficult to think of it as merely sexual. It was as if her whole body had an orgasm--like her spirit itself came to climax.

“After that, I’m almost afraid of what else you have in store for me,” she admitted lightheartedly.

Sans offered her a cocky smirk in response. “for now? i’m thinkin’ a good old fashioned _fucking_ will suffice.”

She had no time to process his words before he snapped his fingers and the world tilted. In less time than it took to blink, she abruptly found herself splayed out on the couch, pinned down underneath the large skeleton monster looming over her with a hungry gaze. Another click and her wrists snapped up above her head, locked in place by his infamous magic. With her shirt tucked above her breasts, denim shorts partway open and damp, hair mussed and skin flushed, she appeared quite the mess of a human left unsatisfied and wanting.

Just the way he liked it, judging by the way he gripped her thighs and shoved himself between her legs with a growl. She lolled her head back and moaned lightly, clenching her legs around his hips--at least she was given that much freedom in movement.

“you’re soaking through your goddamn shorts,” he groaned, rolling himself against the material. “i should have known you’d be into shit like this, kid.”

Whenever his words began to slip into vulgarities like this, she knew it meant he was really getting into it and letting go. Even before when she had felt him lazy, his commanding voice still sent shivers down her spine. She loved those moments.

“are ya gettin’ off on this, doll? do ya get off on me havin’ my way with you?” He thrust sharply, pressing their pelvic areas together as he waited for her answer.

There wasn’t any point in lying. “God, Sans, _yes_ ,” she whined, the sound morphing into a moan when she felt his exposed cock give a sudden throb against the front of her shorts. He was right; she was so needy she swore she’d cum if he continued dry humping her like this.

Such a thing didn’t happen, of course--but instead of pulling away to stretch out her torment to the limit, for once, he indulged her. She practically cried out in rejoice as he began tugging down her shorts and panties, twisting her hips to aid him in any way she could. He slowly spread her thighs, eyes roving over her exposed lower half in appreciation. She felt her legs quiver--whether from the lack of covering or the literal fire in his gaze, she wasn’t sure.

Tucking his arms beneath her calves, Sans nudged the tip of his erection against her slit. Her folds parted easily for him, coating the head in her slick arousal before he inched back just so.

“would you like to cum?”

Oh, that blue boned bastard! Did it look like she was about to say no anytime soon? He just wanted to hear her beg for him.

Her hands tensed into fists above her head, having half a mind to mouth off at him… before ultimately slacking.

He wanted to hear it.

And he knew she wouldn’t deny him. “Yes…”

She felt him shift, pressing his tip to her once again. “and how many times would you like to cum?”

Her brows furrowed. That wasn’t a question she’d expected. She’d been left aching and wanting for so long, any number sounded appealing to her flustered and impulsive state. Fumbling, she blurted out the first thought to reach her mind. “A million.”

The bones of his body rattled as Sans threw back his skull and released a single, booming laugh. The action jolted the both of them, inadvertently pushing himself just a bit more into her opening. She seized up, desperate to be fulfilled as his shoulders shook above her, his chuckling now a deep rumble.

Smirk cocked to the side, he ran his tongue over a sharp canine as the blue flame flickered over the bone of his half lidded eyes.

“i can make ya regret that answer, sweetheart.”

He began to sink into her slowly, inch by inch, her body falling open easily for his length. He pressed himself in to the base and held, before withdrawing with the same languid momentum, and then glided back in. It didn’t seem like the movements of someone who’d just promised to make her cum a million times, but all the same he had her writhing. Small whimpers and moans fell from her parted lips as the monster fucked her gently, the ridges of his cock deliciously massaging her inner walls with every push and pull.

Every time she thought he would throw his pace to the wind and start plowing into her relentlessly, Sans only continued to maintain the speed he started with. She gradually felt herself clenching around him with increasing fervor, and dimly realized he was really going to make her cum just like this. Without barely any stimulation, she was really going to fall apart… he truly had her wrapped around the joint of his little finger.

The self control did not come with complete ease, however. She watched in transfixion at the small beads of sweat rolling down his skull, his brows furrowed in concentration, grunts seeping out through clenched teeth. It was a blissful torture that dragged them both under.

Despite her pleads, Sans never indulged her more than what he gave, yet somewhere down the line it finally proved to be just enough to push her over the edge. The orgasm that swept over her was not intense or mind-shattering; it was almost delicate as her hips swiveled and danced. Her eyelashes fluttered and she mewled softly, so utterly grateful for the small amount of relief in that moment that she couldn't even care if it wasn’t up to par.

Sans didn’t finish himself yet, instead pulling out once she weakly fell slack against the cushions. “that’s one,” he husked, reaching out to flip her over onto her stomach. She gave a small ‘oof,’ and shifted her wrists around in their bindings to accommodate the new position, before shivering from head to toe as he trailed a finger down the length of her spine.

“i wonder how many you can take before you beg me to stop.”

In that moment, such words were almost laughable to her. After spending so long being tormented and teased, she couldn’t imagine ever not wanting any more orgasms. Now that she knew he had plans to bring her over that peak, she bit her lip in delight at the thought of the knee-weakening pleasure in her future.

“mm, what’s this? no _smartass_ comment?” Sans mused, pushing her thighs forward to goad her into standing on her knees, face still buried into the cushions-- presenting her rear like an animal in heat. She felt the couch shifting as he lowered himself, his breath ghosting her wetness. He grasped a fleshy globe in his hand and squeezed, hard. “heh. i’m shocked. normally you have such _cheek_.”

She let out a long groan, and it wasn’t one of pleasure. “Are you seriously telling puns to my pussy, Sans?”

“no, i’m telling puns to _my_ pussy,” he growled, punctuating the statement with a sharp slap to the side of her ass before plunging two fingers into her cunt in the same breath, leaving her all but screaming against the cushions.

“tough audience down here, though,” his voice rasped. “very… _clit-or-miss_.”

This time he didn’t start slowly, immediately working her quickly to orgasm number two with his hand pounding into her and the hard bone of his thumb circling up and down her perineum. She could barely keep up and didn’t realize she had reached climax until she was already riding the waves, feeling him allow her contracting muscles guide the motions of his hand. Shivering, she hid her face in the cushions, catching her breath. It was an incredibly strong orgasm, as she could already feel her muscles beginning to ache.

“that's two.”

Her breath hitched.

_Oh_ , _god_.

By the time he buried his face into her cunt and began devouring her, she was already second-guessing her impulsive number. She'd never experimented with multiple orgasms, nothing more than two, three if she was lucky, and he was exceptionally skilled at forcing strong ones out of her. There was no way she could handle that much.

But as he licked the length of her and slid his tongue in, sharp teeth gently grazing the folds of her slit, she decided there was no time like the present to find out--and arched back sensuously against his face, riding his tongue the way she would with his cock.

That was how number three happened. The fourth came with Sans drawing back to mount her once again, this time fucking her raw with thrusts so powerful she almost felt dizzy. Her muscles were aching and screaming by the time number five had its way with her, but still she stubbornly pushed forward with the need to find out how far she can go.

But soon enough, she felt her limit reach her. Filthy wet noises filled the air, the area between her legs was red and swollen, and every inch of her body felt weaker than jello. Throat dry and raw from screaming, she licked her lips before finally rasping out a soft “red.”

She felt Sans immediately withdraw, and glanced back to find him swiftly bringing himself to release with a hand fisting wildly over his cock before he finally spilled, groaning deep and rough as shots of his cum stretched out over her back drenched in sweat. The image alone would have aroused her all over again if it weren't for the fact that she was completely spent for the day.

Both heaving for breath, Sans leaned over her, studying her doe eyes and grin slowly stretching into a smirk.

“look at ya,” he crooned, brushing a wet lock of hair from her face. “bet ya can't even remember your own name right now.”

She smiled back, lashes fluttering at the gentle touch.

“I know yours.”


End file.
